Swift Ice
by tomkendall27
Summary: What if Jack Frost met one of the most famous girls in the world? Not just any famous girl but Taylor Swift! My first story ever.


Swift Ice

I didnt know what to make since i love both of them so i just made a story about them, i dont own Jack Frost or Taylor Swift, its my first story so please dont be mean

* * *

Jack Frost walked on the cold pavement, the snow had built up and he had nothing else to do, his Frost staff dragging with him, his hood up for he did not want to draw attention to himself, but that motion was not really necessary since the streets were almost abandoned.

"Great" Jack muttered to himself in annoyance, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going that he accidentally stubbed his toe on a rock, he reached down to rub it and continued to sulk around.

No children were around so there was no one to play with, the street lamps were the only things lightening the street, giving up on the thought of finding something to do, Jack sat on a park bench beside a street lamp, setting down his staff beside him, he clasped his hands together, his gaze down on the wintery ground.

And he stayed like that for a few moments, until a sweet beautiful voice rang on his ears; the voice gave him chills even at the temperature of his cold body.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Four words, it only took four words to have him fall for that voice, but he remained still and did not look up.

"Yeah umm… I'm okay" He answered, he couldn't think of a good sentence to say.

"But… you're skin's blue" The voice insisted, Jack felt warm, he hadn't felt this kind of warmth before, since he lived his entire life as the spirit of winter in coldness.

"Yeah it's always like that" Jack answered again, seriously who is this?

"And you're bare footed" The voice said, Jack didn't give up his gaze on the ground. "Don't you feel cold?"

"No not really" Jack said. "I'm kind of immune to snow already"

"Wow" The voice sighed. "That's kind of… cool"

"I know right" smiled Jack.

"Can I get your name?" The voice said, it sounded anxious now. "But if you think it's too personal… you don't have to answer if you don't want to"

It was babbling, talking too fast as it tripped over the words as it hurried to get the words out, Jack chuckled.

"Jack" He answered. "Jack Frost"

There was a five second silence.

"You?" Jack asked, breaking the silence, still refusing to look up.

"Taylor… Taylor Swift"

At this, Jack looked up, and he found himself looking at a beautiful girl with gorgeous blonde curls, she was tall, but it could have been from the heels she was wearing.

Jack had heard that name before, he even saw that name on buildings and billboards, even on the stores, he had heard and saw that name several times, especially at that media store he walked by earlier.

"Taylor Swift" Jack repeated, cramming his head, he knew that name is a respected one. "Did you know your name's is everywhere?"

Taylor giggled; it was adorable that Jack felt a swooping feeling in his stomach.

"Yeah pretty much" she said, sitting beside him.

"Is this yours?" she said, showing him his Frost staff, Jack took it gently and thanked her.

"Yeah" Jack answered, turning the staff around his hands. "It my Frost staff"

"What?" giggled Taylor, Jack took off his hood, exposing his snow white hair.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I'm the cause of all this snow?" Jack said in an ominous tone, pointing his staff to her.

"Huh?" asked Taylor, the smile was wiped from her face; it was replaced by a look of confusion that made her look cuter.

Jack smiled, exposing his teeth and stood up, he touched the lamp post with his staff and the lamp post instantly coated itself in a thin wrap of ice.

Jack turned back to Taylor who had her mouth gaping open in surprise.

"Oh my god" She said slowly. "How did you do that?"

"They don't call me Jack Frost for nothing" Jack commented, he drew a puppy on the snow coated ground and brought it to life, the snow puppy ran to Taylor, circling around her head, she laughed as she tried to catch it on her gloved hands.

The puppy busted into a mist of snow, Taylor turned to Jack with a huge grin on her face, and she was giggling and jumping up and down like a little girl.

"You are amazing!" She squealed; Jack gave a smirk. "You're like…MAGIC!"

"I try" Jack chuckled. "You wanna go for a walk?" He liked this girl, she had the atmosphere of cheerfulness around her, the kind of feeling you get when you're with a young child, and Jack wanted to be with this girl for a while.

"Uh…" She doesn't seem to be up to the idea. "Right now?"

"Yeah" Jack said. "There's no one around and the snow stopped"

"I don't know" Taylor mumbled, she was anxious, Jack leaned on his staff.

"What is it?" Jack asked, staring at her face.

"It's kinda dark at the far side of the street" Taylor commented, staring at the darkness ahead of them, Jack laughed, she was afraid of a dark street? That was too precious.

"They're supposed to be lit at this time" Jack said. "What are you doing out at this time of night anyway?"

"Oh" started Taylor. "I just couldn't sleep and I saw you from my window I thought you were needing help or something."

"Well it's getting kind of late for a girl to be out" said Jack. "Especially for someone like you…Taylor" he sighed her name softly.

"Yeah" said Taylor. "I probably should sleep" And she turned and walked back to her house, when she was about fifty feet away from him, she turned and waved at Jack, smiling, Jack waved back and smiled, she then continued to walk away.


End file.
